


An Enlivened Party

by tuesdaycoming



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite Week 2021 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, In the sense that they are in Public, Married Life, Office Party, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex under a dress, Size Difference, Split Drawers, alcohol mention, but are attempting to hide it, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: “Go over to the corner, darling.” Hamid whispers. Azu gives him a confused look and he squeezes her hand. “I’ll make good. If you want me to.” He watches the journey of her face as she processes his suggestion, from curiosity to speculation to embarrassed joy at the idea. “You’ll have to stand so I can fit under your bustle.” Azu nods and hurries to the shadows.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	An Enlivened Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> for dear skvadern. Late to the week it was meant for, but still on time for him.

Azu has learned, at the gentle instruction of Saira and Hamid, the difference between a party she’s meant to enjoy and a party she’s meant to host. Unfortunately, that difference seems to be directly related to how many people are invited, their wedding being the only exception. She doubts she could have mustered anything other than incandescent joy and nerves on that day, and if any of the motley crew in attendance had been at each other’s throats, Aphrodite had them well in hand and out of her sight. 

This particular party is, on its face, meant to be a way to introduce a few investors to each other in the hopes they can be convinced to go in on a new branch without fighting over more of the pie than Saira wants to give them. In practice, it seems to be a grudge match over who can avoid admitting they don’t have any after party functions to go to the longest. 

If Azu has to reiterate how delighted she is to be ‘a part of the family’ to another over-important and under-charmed broker, she may go in search of a large, swingable implement. 

The night before, Hamid had laid with his head next to hers on their large pillow rather than cuddled against her chest as they usually slept. He had trailed fine fingers over her cheek and calmed her nerves about the party with soft words about how lovely she was, how strong, how charming, and he had kissed her cheek and promised they could spend an entire day in bed once they got through this party. This is the thought Azu holds front and center as she smiles beatifically at a human gentleman who has kept her trapped in one corner of the ballroom for the better part of twenty minutes. 

“And you know, the real struggle the actuaries run in to is trying to balance life expectancy with equitable interest rates. Ms. Tahan has certainly made strides in…” Azu wonders if he’s even looking at her as he speaks or if his eyes are focused on some internal spreadsheet set just in front of them that only he can see. He might make more sense if there was. “…and I intend to propose a change to the base factor in this calculation, you see.”

“Yes.” A waiter passes with a tray of champagne flutes and Azu plucks one up. When she lifts it to her lips, she catches sight of Hamid through the pale amber liquid and brightens. “Oh! Mr, ah. Yes, it’s been so lovely hearing you talk. I have to speak with my husband if you’ll excuse me.” Azu’s skirts sweep past him as she flees toward Hamid. 

Behind her, there is a disgruntled grumble quickly mollified by that same waiter circling back around. When Azu makes it to Hamid, he’s laughing at her. “Azu, darling. Your face.”

“What about my face?” Azu sinks into a chair beside him, hand flying up to touch her own mouth to find whatever offending bit of food must have been left there. 

“No, no,” Hamid touches her elbow. “You’re beautiful. You just look a little horrified.” Azu’s hand falls and wordlessly, he takes it in his own. “There are only a handful left and we can leave, Azu. You’ve done wonderfully.” 

She sips her champagne and Hamid takes the moment to marvel at how lucky he is as he watches her profile catch the dim light of the ballroom reflected in the glass. There have been no shortage of prideful declarations that evening that yes, he agrees, his wife is beautiful. 

“And I did promise,” Hamid remarks, “to make it all worth it to you.” 

Azu snorts. “I’m of half a mind for you to make good on that sooner rather than later. At least that would be fun.” Her dress is pink, but Hamid would swear to Aphrodite herself that she’s glowing just a little a the thought. He bites his lip and looks out over the ballroom. 

There are, strictly speaking, too many people left for this to be a good idea. 

“Go over to the corner, darling.” Hamid whispers. Azu gives him a confused look and he squeezes her hand. “I’ll make good. If you want me to.” He watches the journey of her face as she processes his suggestion, from curiosity to speculation to embarrassed joy at the idea. “You’ll have to stand so I can fit under your bustle.” Azu nods and hurries to the shadows. 

It’s only a few minutes before Hamid joins Azu, pressing his champagne flute into her free hand and glancing around before circling around her. “Sweetheart, I already have one—” Azu cuts herself off so she won’t laugh at the noise Hamid makes behind her when he lifts her skirt and is presented with several additional layers of fabric to battle his way under. 

The humor the situation is undercut when she feels Hamid’s hand through the thin linen of her drawers and Azu swallows hard. He nudges her thighs a touch apart to stand between them, and all at once Azu realizes she’s holding glass in both hands, her stance is now wide enough to become a strain, and she’s wearing heels. There have been occasions in the past when she’s allowed Hamid to tie her up, held her wrists together with soft rope, kept her legs spread for him. She’s always been unable to forget how easily she could break those bonds, but this— she is utterly and completely pinned in place. 

Under Azu’s dress, Hamid presses a kiss high on Azu’s thigh where the split of her drawers cuts low, framed just for him. The light underneath is pink hued, barely filtering through the soft layers of petticoats hiding him from sight, and the scent of her hits Hamid all at once when he thinks of how carefully Azu chose each flounce for him to unwrap her from later that night. 

Azu is wet already and it’s so easy to run his knuckle over her folds and press gently into the soft heat of her opening up to him. It is the mater of only a little effort to settle himself between her legs, trusting the soft swell of her skirt to keep the secret of him. All he has to do is tip his head up to trace the line his finger made with his tongue. 

Above him, Azu is shaking. She sips champagne, smiles when a lady passes nearby, hopes against all hope that she does not appear as she is, an orc standing stock still in a ballroom while her pussy is eaten. Hamid is always warm, her dear little oven, but Azu would swear to Aphrodite herself that he has flame on his tongue with how hot it feels licking into her. 

He is small enough to press the whole of his face to her cunt, sparing no thought to the mess it will make of him. The only thought in Hamid’s head is of Azu, the way her thighs squeeze around him, the tiny gasp he manages to draw out when he flattens his tongue over her clit. Every movement she makes feels like honeyed praise. 

Hamid does not hear the greeting of the same guest from before approaching, who is pleased to see Azu is alone and apparently available to continue being talked at. 

“Oh.” Azu exhales. The human’s smile broadens as he steps up to her. 

“I was just looking for you,” he exclaims. “I did have a few more thoughts on the issue of interest, as we were discussing.” 

All Hamid is aware of is that Azu’s thighs are trembling, that he has opened her up well enough on his tongue that three of his fingers sink into her with the barest effort, small as they are. Azu squeaks above him. 

“We were discussing interest, weren’t we.” She says. “Honestly, perhaps it’s a conversation that should continue when we, ah, when the night not quite so late.” 

The man frowns. “I don’t think—” 

“We’ll have you for dinner.” Azu rushes through her words without thinking about the reality of an entire evening listening to him go on. Hamid works another finger into her cunt and she judges it worth the imposition. “You, me, and dear Hamid. I’m sure he’d hate to miss out.” 

It takes another agonizing minute for him to finally leave with a promise to call on them next week. The moment he is far enough away not to hear, Azu shifts both champagne flutes to one hand so she can press her palm against the satin front of her dress. She finds the back of Hamid’s head and holds him there, pressing his nose against her clit. Azu’s hips jerk once, rutting against him, and she comes around Hamid’s fingers with a gasp. 

Hamid draws them out of her gently, and cannot help but kiss Azu’s puffy lips before he crawls out from under her dress. Azu’s heart swells to see him, warm cheeked a little dazed. His curls are plastered to his forehead. “Oh, Hamid, darling. Your face.” She laughs as he wipes his own cheek and pops his thumb into his mouth, never one to let a good taste go to waste. 

“Do you think Saira can handle the stragglers?” Hamid asks. 

“I hardly think anyone left here will care if she can’t.” 

“Then let’s go home, darling. I’m not finished with you.”

* * *

At dinner a week later, Azu raises a flute of champagne to toast their guest. Hamid’s eyes sparkle when they meet over the rim of the glass, no doubt thinking of the promises he’s made yet again. Yes, Azu thinks as she smooths the front of her dress before sitting back down. It was very much worth it.


End file.
